


Introducing Lucifer

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Dean, Castiel Meets Charlie Bradbury, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Gen, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 08, Star Trek References, Universe Alteration, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from Anonymous requesting Samifer + Lucifer interacting with Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Lucifer

Lucifer was a complex issue. Even if given time to completely explain every facet of their relationship, Sam didn't think he'd ever be able to make anyone understand exactly how important Lucifer was, or how strong the bond between them had become. Even Dean didn't fully understand, although he did his very best to accept it, if only for Sam's sake.

"This is going to be weird," Sam muttered, pacing in front of the library's table, keeping on eye on the entry to the bunker. "This is going to be so weird, I can't believe we're doing this."

"Dude, relax," Dean huffed, rolling his eyes. "It's Charlie. What are you so freaked out about?"

Sam scowled at his brother. "I haven't had to explain any of this to anyone other than you and Cas," he explained, gesturing vaguely to Lucifer, who was lounging in the arm chair looking supremely unconcerned.

"And, what, you think Charlie's going to freak out because you're knocking boots with the devil?" Dean asked, grinning at Sam went bright red.

"We're not--" Sam gritted his teeth, shook his head, and started talking again. "Look, I just don't want to scare her, okay? I don't think I can really explain well enough to not make things weird."

Dean shrugged. "Dude, Charlie's like the coolest person we know. If anybody's going to be down with you and Satan, it's her. I mean, of all people I should be the one to freak out, but I'm cool with it, aren't I?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Most of the time," he allowed, "when you aren't making crass jokes."

Snorting, Dean shook his head. "You guys are more codependent than you and I are," he pointed out. "It's not that weird to assume something's going on there."

Refusing to take the bait, Sam changed the subject back to the matter at hand. "The point is," he emphasized, "I don't know how to explain Lucifer to Charlie."

"I require explanation?" Lucifer finally asked, eyes boring into Sam from across the room.

"No, it's just, you know, this is..." Sam trailed off, squirming under Lucifer's gaze. "I just don't know what to say."

"I think you're overreacting," Dean stated firmly. "Speaking of angels Charlie needs to meet though, where's Cas? He's supposed to be back already."

"Apologies, Dean. I was held up at the store." Castiel appeared behind Sam, holding three grocery bags.

"You went shopping?" Sam asked, bewildered.

Castiel nodded. "Dean requested I pick up a few groceries."

Dean shrugged when Sam gave him a withering look. "It's faster than me driving all the way over there," he explained, unapologetic.

"I found the pie," Castiel stated proudly, handing over a grocery bag with three pies in it.

Sam rolled his eyes and moved to stand by Lucifer, who was giving him an amused look. "You're not worried at all, are you?" Sam asked, sounding envious.

"Why should I be?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow. "The only person whose approval I ever felt the need to fight for was yours, and I achieved that quite some time ago. Your friends are important, but I suspect you underestimate them. Castiel forgave my actions quite some time ago, and even Dean hasn't attempted to kill me."

"I'm working up to it," Dean called out, smirking at the bitchface Sam shot him in response.

Sam couldn't help but crack a small smile. It was true, it had been a year and a half since Lucifer had shown up in the passenger's seat of the Impala, scaring the crap out of Sam. Things had improved significantly since then. Apparently the door to Purgatory torn open by Dick Roman's death had cracked open the metaphysical whatever-you-call-it of the cage enough that Lucifer could escape, though he made sure to prevent Michael following him. The archangel had then come to find Sam, startling him so bad that he nearly ran off the road, thankfully missing a dog running across the street he'd have otherwise missed. Sam had thought he was losing his mind again until Lucifer fixed the problems caused by the wall in his head, and everything was given clarity. Michael was the one who had attacked Sam in the cage, and that was only because Lucifer had been distracted by Castiel trying to save Sam. Obviously Castiel had only managed to retrieve Sam's body, and in the confusion, Michael had gotten a hold of Sam's soul. It had taken a long time before Lucifer was able to retrieve him, but he did, and he protected Sam until Death came to take Sam's soul. Lucifer had been impressed by Sam's ability to get them into the cage, and was furious with Michael for attempting to harm the vessel of the Light Bringer. The clarity those memories offered to Sam had immediately made Lucifer a trusted ally, and the archangel had continued to prove himself ever since, starting with helping to save Dean and Castiel from Purgatory.

Four knocks from the door signaled Charlie's arrival, and Dean pushed himself out of his chair to open the door, leaving the bag of pies in his spot with a quick "Don't touch!" warning to the onlookers. Reaching the top of the stairs, he swung open the door and grinned broadly. "There she is!"

"What up, bitches!" Charlie greeted, throwing her arms around Dean and giving him a big hug. "I come bearing DVDs and snacks!"

"Right on," Dean replied, taking a few of her bags and heading down the steps. "Cas got pie, so we're all set."

Charlie perked up. "Right, angel! This I need to see." Getting to the bottom of the steps, she crossed over to where Sam had moved to greet her and gave him a big hug. "Hey, big guy!" She exclaimed, squeezing him tightly. "How's everything?"

"Good, Charlie," Sam replied honestly, looking equal parts pleased and nervous.

Castiel stepped forward, and Dean gestured to him, saying, "This is Castiel, our friendly neighborhood angel."

Not waiting for any further introduction, Charlie gave him a hug too, looking supremely excited. "Oh my god, a real life angel! It's so nice to meet you - Dean talks about you all the time!"

Dean flushed slightly and muttered something that might have been "Not that much," but nobody paid him any attention.

"It is nice to meet you," Castiel replied, looking pleased by the hug. "Dean and Sam speak highly of you."

"That's cause I saved their asses," Charlie replied with a grin. "They saved mine too though, so we're all square." Turning back towards Sam, Charlie caught sight of Lucifer approaching. "Oh, who's this? I didn't know you guys had anyone else around."

"That would be because my existence is a well kept secret," Lucifer said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and giving Sam a pointed look.

"Uh, yeah," Sam started, laughing awkwardly. "Charlie, this is, uh, well, this is Lucifer."

There was a pregnant pause, Charlie giving Sam a look to see if he was kidding or not, then her jaw dropped and her gaze turned back to Lucifer. "What, like for real?" She demanded, eyes wide.

"Last time I checked," Lucifer replied, glancing down and pinching himself, then looking up and nodding. "Still real, apparently."

Charlie laughed out loud, the sound delighted and excited all at once. "Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me." Turning to glare at Sam, she exclaimed, "How could you not tell me you were friends with literal actual Lucifer?"

Sam fumbled for an answer, but Dean interrupted him before he could reply. "Because he's paranoid and thought you'd freak out. I told him you'd be cool with it."

Charlie rolled her eyes and swatted at Sam's arm. "You're such a dumbass. This is the coolest thing ever." Turning back to Lucifer, she asked, "So, what are you into?"

"Burning puppies alive," Lucifer replied, deadpan.

Charlie blinked for a second before Lucifer's lips twitched and she replied with a full out grin. "Oh man, I like you. Seriously though, what do you do around here?"

"Mostly talk to Sam," Lucifer admitted, offering a smile when Sam flushed lightly at the admission. "I've become quite fond of Star Trek recently," he added.

Sam whipped his head around to glare at Dean, who looked mildly guilty. "You got him started on Star Trek?" Sam accused.

"What's wrong with that?" Dean protested. "Cas doesn't get it, and you don't really care. I figured it couldn't hurt to see if the devil liked it."

"It is well nuanced and quite deep for what it is," Lucifer continued, smirking at Sam's eye roll.

"I can't believe Lucifer is a Trekkie," Charlie replied with a grin. "I brought the newest movie with me - we're so watching it."

Sam blinked at the exchange, shocked by how well it was going. It wasn't like he'd really introduced Lucifer to anyone important since the archangel had helped him get Dean and Castiel out of Purgatory. He was relieved that Charlie was taking the revelation so well, and wondering exactly why he'd been so panicked. 

"Dude, you coming?" Dean asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Sam looked up, quickly catching up with the conversation. "Oh! Yeah, of course. We need anything from the kitchen?"

"I brought beer too," Charlie called, already halfway down the hall towards the room that had a television with a DVD player. "C'mon, slow pokes!"

Sam chuckled and followed after Dean, Castiel and Lucifer in tow.

"I like your friend," Lucifer commented with a smile. "She seems lovely."

Sam shot him a grateful smile. "Yeah, she is." He hoped he was conveying to Lucifer how important it was to him that their meeting had gone well.

Lucifer moved forward and put his arm around Sam, giving him a comforting squeeze. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing towards the doorway.

"Yeah," Sam replied, smiling softly as a wave of affection washed over him. "Let's see if we can snag any pie before Dean eats it all."

"I heard that!" Dean called from inside the room.

Lucifer laughed out loud as they entered the room, and Sam relaxed completely. He was among friends, everyone important to him was safe, and he was happy. Things were good.

 


End file.
